Passenger comfort on board aircraft is of increasing importance for airlines with respect to their customers. Airlines increasingly demand options for offering facilities that otherwise are more likely to be encountered in hotels. In particular on a long-haul flight it is often considered to be comfortable and important to make it possible for customers to enjoy a refreshing shower. Since additional weight, and thus taking along freshwater, increases the operating costs of the aircraft, frugal use of freshwater may be decisive. In addition, freshwater may have to be prevented from becoming contaminated by the shower system.
From DE 43 02 319 A1 a method and an arrangement for the treatment of waste water, in particular in aircraft, is known. DE 37 15 759 A1 discloses an arrangement for supplying and treating water, in particular on board an aircraft, which arrangement comprises water removal points as well as a drinking water tank and a waste water tank.